


Legends Often Get Twisted

by Princeofflies



Series: Gods Au storys (Ego ships) [1]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Dapperstache is really the only ship but danti is menionted, Gods AU, IDK if anyone else had to write original myths for class but I did, M/M, myths, start of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofflies/pseuds/Princeofflies
Summary: Wilford is the god of many things. Mischief, madness, alcohol and festivals. He doesn't normally spend today with his husband even if it is his birthday. Today that's going to change.
Relationships: Jameson Jackson/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, danti (mentioned), dapperstache
Series: Gods Au storys (Ego ships) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180730
Kudos: 7





	Legends Often Get Twisted

Wilford walked through the city, smiling. It was his favourite city out of all the ones that were dedicated to him. He passed by shops, invisible to the mortals around him. Wilford paused when he saw a boy folding a blue paper airplane. The boy tossed it into the air and ran away. Wilford watched it fly before plucking it from the air and unfolding it. He quickly turned around when he felt someone tap his shoulder. "What the?" he muttered seeing no one behind him.

Wilford gasped as he felt the paper being pulled from his hands. He turned back around to see a blue jay flying away with the paper. Wilford growled and turned into a pink cockatoo. Flying after the bird, oblivious to the mortals pointing and gasping at them.

The blue jay flew over the walls of the city picking up speed. The bird abruptly turned towards a small pond surrounded by trees. Wilford also sped up and crashed into the other bird. He squawked and fell to the ground with the bluejay. They shifted to human forms as they fell, landing in the sand and rolling to a stop. Wilford shook his head and leered over the man, staring into his blue eyes. "Jameson."

Jameson smiled at him, still holding the paper. "Why did you take it?"

**_'Its mine,'_** Jameson signed.

"No its no-"

Jameson pressed a finger to Wilford's lips. **_'It's my day.'_**

Wilford froze. "Your day? Today? You didn't tell me?"

Jameson shook his head. ' ** _No one really celebrates it.'_**

"But you're my husband!"

Jameson pressed a kiss to his lips. **_'And Wilford?'_** he sighed with a smirk.

"Nothing," Wilford muttered. He was the god of mischief, madness, alcohol and festivals. A very feared and powerful god. He had many cities built in his name. His husband on the other hand was a minor god, the god of language. Jameson only had two small towns in his honour. Which was more than fine with him.

Wilford pulled Jameson into a hug. "I love you." Jameson sighed it back, giggling silently as Wilford pressed kisses across his face. "What do you even do on your day."

**_'Do you want to come with me?'_ **

Wilford thought for a moment. "The last time I took you out on my festival day you got burned."

**_'I healed.'_ **

"They still deserved what they got."

Jameson nodded and smiled at Wilford. **_'My love.'_**

Wilford sighed and interlocked their fingers. "I would love to join you in your celebration."

**_'I should tell you it is rather boring.'_ **

Wilford ignored Jamesons sign and rolled off of him. "Race?"

Jameson shifted to a blue jay and tilt his head to the side. Wilford grinned. "Yer adorable." Jameson flew off and Wilford followed.

~-~-~-~

They giggled as they walked into the small temple. Wilford pressed kisses across Jamesons face as Jameson tried to push him away. "Now what's going on here?" Wilford asked looking around the temple.

Jameson froze. **_'Will darling?'_**

"Yes?"

**_'Well don't be upset but they well,'_** he paused, **_'you'll see.'_**

Wilford frowned. **_'Over time our myths have faded and been tampered with.'_**

Wilford opened his mouth to speak but thought otherwise. He turned and watched a blond man walked into the room, he wore a black suit and held a large book. Jameson dragged Wilford over to a corner as the stone temple was filled with people. "Shut up!" the man roared.

Jameson shook his head and pressed himself against the wall. "What the hell?" Wilford asked.

Jameson cringed as the man started talking again. "We gather today to worship our goddess. We tell her story in hopes to keep her memory alive. Jasmine," Wilford snorted and Jameson slapped him on the shoulder, "had a singing voice like no other."

"True."

"The god of the night grew angry as his wife grew jealous."

"Wife? Wow they really did twist it."

The man continued. "He captured our goddess and forced her to marry the god of trickery."

"Forced?" Wilford growled, stepping forward. Jameson grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Our goddess fled to a garden to try and escape her fate but she was followed by her fiance."

Wilford turned to Jameson. "I was making sure you were ok."

"She let out a scream of fear as she tried to escape him."

"Fear?"

"Our ancestors found her in distress. She gave us language so her fiance couldn't hear her ever again. She sacrificed her voice for us! Our goddess hear us and make your presence known!"

Jameson walked over to the book and flipped it open to a page. Wilford followed him muttering curses under his breath. The book was a book of gods, a fairly new one filled with false stories. "Did they rip my page out?"

Jameson nodded and pulled Wilford out of the temple. "I'm plaguing them with fire ants." Wilford hissed.

Jameson nodded and hugged his husband's arm. **_'I wouldn't mind.'_**

"They have the entire story wrong! You didn't give up your voice because you wanted to, you-"

Jameson pulled him down for a kiss and Wilford practically melted in his arms. Jameson pulled away and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "This is my page," Wilford whispered taking the page from Jameson.

**_'They were going to burn it.'_ **

Wilford handed his husband back the paper. "Please tell me all your celebrations aren't like this."

**_'Only this one, the other one is rather fun. Not as much as yours though.'_ **

Wilford chuckled. "I wonder what they do here on my day."

**_'You don't want to know that answer.'_** Jameson sighed and shook his head.

"I'm going to burn this place down."

_Jameson shook his head._ **_'Oh please don't.'_ **

Wilford grumbled in response and Jameson walked in front of him. **'** ** _It's my town I get to destroy it,'_** he signed, turning to face Wilford.

Wilford's eyes widened. "You're holy shit. Really?"

Jameson smiled. softly. **_'I was planning for it to happen on the year of our thousandth anniversary.'_**

"And when is that?"

**_'Next year.'_ **

"What!"

**_'You were asleep for half of it so it must seem less time for you,'_** the mute signed.

Wilford's eyes went misty and he stared at the sky. "Right. A thousand years."

Jameson kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand, pulling him along the path. "Next town?"

~-~-~-~

"It's a garden," Wilford said, looking around.

Jameson spun around the garden stopping to admire pants and decorations. He had a slight glow to him. Gods grew more powerful on their days or as mortals would call it, a birthday.

Jameson stopped and walked over to a group of people. They all sat in the middle of the garden, silent and signing to each other. Jameson sat down on a bench and gestured for Wilford to come over.

"Now, we shall recall our god's story. The story of our language," an elderly women spoke softly, sighing as she did so. "JJ was the god of nothing in the beginning. He stayed rather silent as his voice was loud in volume. He had the most enchanting voice when he sang. Eventually, others grew jealous of him including Anti god of the day. Dark, the lord of the night decided the only way to fix this was to gift JJ to his brother, the trickster god, Willford. They met in the garden of the gods the day before their wedding," she paused and glanced at the young children.

Wilford snorted and Jameson smacked him. "They played hide and seek. Willford, the god of madness and trickery, scared JJ, causing him to shriek."

Wilford laughed and kissed Jameson on the cheek. "We just fucked."

Jameson pushed him off and blushed. **_'I didn't mean to scream.'_**

"It was cute."

"They fell asleep while playing. Humans came, jealous of the god's gift of sound. They stole the trickster away in hopes he could help them. JJ woke up alone, soon figuring out what happened he went to help his fiance. When he arrived he found the humans had Mortem flowers. The god's weakness. He gave his voice to the humans so his love could be free."

Everyone sat in silence for a minute. "Does everyone have their papers?"

The people nodded, still silent. "Now we fold them and throw them. We hope our god will be pleased with what we have done with his gift."

Soon the sky was filled with blue paper airplanes. Instead of falling to the ground, they flew higher into the sky until they were out of sight. "Wow," Wilford whispered.

**_'Thank you for coming with me.'_ **

"I'm glad I did," Wilford sighed. "I haven't heard that legend in a while. I'm so sorry. Your voice was gorgeous and now it's gone because of me."

Jameson shook his head. **_'I rather like not being able to talk. It was a burden really, not being able to control my volume. And I have you now.'_**

Wilford grinned. "Yer gorgeous."

Jameson kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Wilford pulled away and Jameson shook, gasping for breath. ** _'Well then.'_**

He had a stronger glow to him now as he had grown stronger. Wilford could rival Dark if he wanted to on his day. Jameson always had a slight glow to him but never this. "Wow."

Jameson shook his head. **_'Its been a while.'_**

"That's hot."Jameson glared at him and Wilford shrugged. "Whats in the airplanes?"

**_'Poems.'_ **

"Poems?"

**_'They take my gift and make something beautiful.'_ **

"Aw," Wilford picked Jameson up and placed him in his lap. "Did you know that most of my cities have five minutes of silence for you?"

Jameson nodded. **_'Its very kind.'_**

"I love you."

Jameson sighed and kissed him gently. **_'You know I would love to spend the rest of my day at home with you._** ' he signed and tugged at Wilford's robe.

"Oh, my dear. Such a way with words."

**_'Well, that is my speciality.'_ **

"I know. I'm very lucky aren't I?"

**_'Very, darling.'_ **

Wilford hummed. "I'm still plaguing the other city with fire ants."

**_'Of course dear.'_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting much on here. I'm working on a long fic that's been taking a lot of my time.


End file.
